


The 3 A.M Version of You

by antahberantah



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, Gen, Late at Night, M/M, Neighbors, Talking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antahberantah/pseuds/antahberantah
Summary: "Ternyata memang benar. Aku lebih menyukai dirimu versi pukul tiga pagi."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The 3 A.M Version of You

Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai Christopher. Seorang produser musik yang mendapat julukan menantu idaman oleh ibu-ibu di komplek apartemen tempat Felix tinggal. Namanya selalu dielu-elukan, dipuja, dan dibicarakan. Ia bagai seorang penyanyi opera terkenal yang curi perhatian seisi kota.

Perempuan-perempuan muda memekik senang saat diberi anggukan ramah dengan polesan senyum olehnya. Laki-laki sebaya meyapanya dengan suara penuh rasa hormat. Bapak-bapak mengajaknya bicara bagai teman lama. Ibu-ibu muda bergunjing akan ketampanannya.

Ia adalah Christopher. Pemuda yang Felix dengar adalah kelahiran Australia. Ia tinggal di kamar apartemen tepat di samping milik Felix. Umurnya masih muda, Felix taksir pertengahan dua puluhan. Wajahnya putih bersih, rambutnya agak keriting, dan badannya tidak kalah kekar dari atlet profesional.

Christopher juga berkelakuan baik. Tutur katanya selalu baik dan sopan, tindakannya bagai jelmaan kesatria kerajaan. Pernah ada satu cerita yang Felix dengar dari ibu-ibu di lantai bawah. Katanya, Christopher dengan suka rela bantu bersihkan got superkotor yang tak satu orang pemuda pun mau membantu membersihkan.

Felix jarang berbicara dengan Christopher, paling satu dua kali sapa-menyapa. Felix terlalu disibukkan dengan agenda kampus, pun ia masih baru di komplek apartemen ini. Yang ia tahu, Christopher adalah sesosok manusia yang bisa dibilang hampir sempurna, atau setidaknya begitulah yang Felix dengar dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

Maka dari itu, terkejut tidaklah cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan Felix tatkala melihat Christopher merokok di balkon sebelah apartemennya pada pukul tiga pagi. Awalnya ia sempat mengira bahwa dirinya hanya berhalusinasi, efek samping dari begadang mengerjakan tugas-tugas sialan dari dosennya.

Pada satu menit pertama, Felix sempat mengabaikan eksistensi Christopher dan justru menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pembatas besi balkon. Ia masih kukuh berpikir bahwa yang ada di balkon sebelahnya bukanlah Christopher, melainkan hanya imajinasinya belaka.

Hingga, suara agak serak itu menegurnya, “Begadang, ya?”

Felix mengerjap beberapa kali, mengucek matanya, dan bahkan mencubit pinggangnya keras-keras. Christopher tertawa pelan saat mendengar pekikan Felix—ternyata apa yang dibilang teman-temannya benar, cubitannya benar menyakitkan.

Felix membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menerima fakta bahwa; ya, laki-laki dengan sepuntung rokok di bibir, kantung mata sehitam panda, dan rambut acak-acakan di balkon samping apartemennya adalah Christopher.

“Y-ya, begitulah,” respons Felix sekenanya, meskipun jujur saja, responsnya itu sudah terlalu telat.

“Berat juga ya jadi mahasiswa, untung dulu aku keluar di tengah jalan,” Christopher mendengus, lalu kembali mengisap batang rokoknya.

Felix benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata atau bersikap bagaimana. Setidaknya ada dua hal yang membuat otaknya kesulitan memberikan tanggapan. Satu, Christopher berhenti kuliah di tengah jalan. Fakta yang benar-benar mencengangkan, karena sungguh, Felix pikir ia adalah anak emas yang lulus paling cepat di kampus ternama dengan setidaknya dua gelar sekaligus. Dua, bau rokok Christopher cukup menyengat. Selain cengkih, Felix juga bisa mencium aroma mint menguar samar-samar.

“Kenapa? Terkejut?” Christopher mengangkat satu alisnya, mulutnya tersenyum miring.

“Ya. _Never took you for the type_ ,” Felix menjawab dengan kikuk. “Orang-orang selalu bilang kalau kau adalah sosok yang patut ditiru.”

“Ck, orang-orang itu tidak tahu apa pun,” Kepulan asap lolos dari mulut Christopher. “Mereka cuma terlalu sering bicara.”

“Setidaknya mereka bicara hal yang baik tentangmu.”

“Aku tidak benar-benar sebaik itu, kau tahu,” tukas Christopher, “aku Cuma bertingkah sebagaimana manusia baik biasa berlaku.”

“Eh? Apa benar begitu?” Felix menyamankan posisi, kali ini ia membiarkan dirinya berlaku lebih santai. “Lalu kenapa mereka membicarakanmu sampai sebegitunya?”

“ _I don’t know, mate_ ,” Christopher mengangkat kedua bahunya. “Mungkin karena dunia sudah terlalu penuh dengan orang-orang buruk? Sampai-sampai populasi manusia baik jadi langka.”

Felix mendapati dirinya membenarkan ucapan Christopher. Dunia berubah, kebiasaan berubah, lingkungan berubah. Semuanya seakan penuh tuntutan dan aturan. Dunia yang sekarang, bagi Felix, seolah memaksa manusia untuk bersikap individualis, egois, serta hedonis. Atau mungkin, entah, bisa jadi memang begitulah sifat manusia. Hanya saja mereka—termasuk Felix sendiri barangkali—mencari hal lain untuk disalahkan.

“Aku tidak tahu apakah orang-orang itu benar-benar buruk atau keadaanlah yang membuat mereka jadi begitu,” tanggap Felix.

Christopher tertawa, pelan dan serak, “Keadaan bisa menjelma jadi seburuk apapun, tapi manusia selalu punya pilihan untuk jadi baik.”

Angin berembus, buat bulu kuduk Felix berdiri. Tangannya ia bawa memeluk diri sendiri, mencoba halau dingin yang datang menghampiri. Felix lihat Christopher sama sekali tidak bergeming, agaknya udara dingin tak berdampak banyak padanya.

“Berarti kau memang orang hebat. Karena nyatanya kau masih memilih untuk jadi baik,” balas Felix.

“Entahlah. Apa kamar acak-acakan, kurang tidur, dan dikejar-kejar deadline adalah hal yang hebat?” Christopher mendesah lelah, lalu menekan rokoknya yang telah memendek ke besi balkon.

Sekilas Felix menengok isi apartemen Christopher. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lihat hanya dari celah di balik punggung Christopher, tetapi cukup jelas untuk membuktikan bahwa ucapan Christopher benar adanya. Kamar acak-acakan, kaleng soda dan bungkus _snack_ berceceran di mana-mana.

Felix melirik Christopher, mencerminkan senyum miring yang saat ini Christopher berikan kepadanya, “Well, setidaknya untuk yang satu itu kita sama buruknya.”

##

Esoknya, saat Felix berpapasan dengan Christopher, ia seolah bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar lain dari semalam. Kantung mata hitam itu memang masih ada, tapi agaknya tersamarkan dengan make up tipis. Ia tersenyum ramah dan cerah kepada Felix, menawarinya untuk mencari sarapan bersama.

Felix mengiyakan begitu saja, meskipun jujur ia masih agak bingung. Christopher yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Christopher yang biasanya ia jumpai di lift atau lorong-lorong apartemen, tetapi bukan Christopher yang ia ajak bicara semalam. Ada yang berbeda, ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju toko roti di lantai bawah, Christopher menyapa dan disapa banyak orang. Sebentar-sebentar ia berhenti untuk sekadar mengobrol singkat. Mulai dari menanyakan keadaan, mendengar skor sepak bola semalam, atau sekadar mengelus anjing yang hendak dibawa jalan-jalan pemiliknya.

Ada sesuatu yang lain pada Christopher ini. Ia terlalu sempurna. Begitu pikir Felix.

“Ada apa? Kau tidak suka _croissant_?” tanya Christopher. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk berhadapan di toko roti. Di meja mereka ada dua buah _croissan_ t dan dua cangkir teh hangat.

“Ah, tidak. Ini enak, kok. Cuma terpikirkan dengan tugasku saja.”

“Santai saja,” Christopher mengibaskan tangan. “Nanti kuajari tips-tips merayu supaya kau lolos dari amarah dosenmu.”

“Dosenku laki-laki.”

“Lalu? Rayuanku berlaku untuk semua _gender_.”

Keduanya kemudian tergelak bersama. Sarapan ditandaskan perlahan dengan obrolan ringan di sana-sini. Pemilik toko juga tiba-tiba datang dan memberikan tambahan roti. Mungkin karena ikut senang melihat Christopher tertawa renyah.

Felix menatap Christopher yang tengah tersenyum sambil mengobrol dengan pemilik roti. Senyumnya lebar dan hangat. Felix pikir, Christopher yang ini pun tidak buruk juga.

##

Dua minggu kemudian Felix kembali menyaksikan Christopher merokok di balkon pada pukul tiga pagi. Awalnya karena ia yang terbangun di tengah malam dengan kerongkongan kering. Sambil mengisi gelas dengan air putih, Felix pikir tidak ada salahnya mengecek balkon apartemen. Ia bisa mendapat semilir angin dan jika beruntung, mungkin mendapati Christopher.

“Begadang lagi?” tanya Christopher.

“Tidak. Dehidrasi sialan membuatku terbangun.”

Setelahnya lengang. Tidak ada yang benar-benar ingin memulai percakapan. Christopher terlihat amat fokus mengisap lalu mengepulkan asap rokok. Matanya memandang jauh ke depan. Entah apa sebenarnya yang ia jadikan objek pandangan. Atau bisa jadi ia justru sama sekali tidak memfokuskan pandangan ke mana pun dan justru mengawang-awang akan entah.

Felix sendiri sibuk memainkan gelas yang telah kosong di tangannya. Berdua dengan Christopher begini terasa begitu nyaman. Keheningan mereka terasa nyaman.

“Pernah tidak, kau berpikir untuk lari?” celetuk Christopher tiba-tiba.

“Dari apa? Kalau dari dosenku, sih, sering,” dengus Felix.

Christopher tersenyum, kali ini tipis saja. Tidak ada kehangatan dalam senyum itu, hanya ada kepahitan yang agaknya ia coba simpan rapat-rapat.

“Dari rutinitas menjemukan ini,” Asap mengepul, panjang dan tebal, sebelum akhirnya menipis. “Maksudku, sebenarnya kita ini sedang apa? Bangun, kerja, sosialiasi, tidur, dan terus berulang.”

“Ck ck ck, mungkin kau butuh liburan, kawan,” timpal Felix.

“ _Maybe_. _Or maybe, I want to runaway_.”

“Ke mana?”

“Ke mana saja. Alaska? Oke. Norwegia? Boleh juga, atau Iceland barangkali?”

“Yeah, yeah. Pergilah ke mana saja, nanti tahu-tahu uangmu habis dan kau tidak bisa kembali,” ketus Felix.

Christopher lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Entah apa yang lucu, Felix sendiri tidak tahu. Jawabannya tadi hanyalah sebentuk sarkasme karena ia sendiri tahu betul bahwa realitanya tidak akan semudah itu.

“Hei, ada yang ingin kutanyakan.” Felix melirik Christopher.

“ _Shoot, mate_.”

“Kenapa kau yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan kau yang biasanya?”

Christopher mengernyit, “Berbeda bagaimana?”

“Entah, ada sesuatu yang hilang mungkin? Di hari-hari biasa kau lebih ceria, positif, dan halus. Seperti _prince charming_.”

“Aku cuma tidak punya energi untuk tetap jadi baik pada pukul tiga pagi, kau tahu.”

Felix bergeser, mendekatkan diri ke balkon milik Christopher. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat tetangganya itu. Ia terlihat kebingungan dengan tatapan dan senyuman tipis Felix yang diarahkan kepadanya. Diam-diam Felix menyukai ekspresinya itu. Lucu, sangat pantas untuk digoda dan ditertawakan.

“Ternyata memang benar. Aku lebih menyukai dirimu versi pukul tiga pagi.”

Alis Christopher bertaut. “Kenapa?”

“ _Honest, vulnerable, real_.”

Akan tetapi, lebih dari itu, Felix menyukai kedua versi Christopher. Dua-duanya adalah Christopher, baik pukul tiga pagi atau bukan. Dua-duanya sama-sama dapat membuat Felix merasa nyaman. Dan dua-duanya adalah manusia hebat yang diam-diam Felix kagumi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
